Um Saga apaixonado
by Major Mimi
Summary: Longe da amada Saga reflete sobre seu amor por Samylla, e descobre como a loira mudou a sua vida e como ele gostou de ser mudado por ela. Fic presente para Girl Gemini


Um Saga apaixonado

Essa é uma fic-presente para uma amiga que eu conheci pelas fics, e que eu adoro muito, ela escreve muito bem e me faz chorar com suas fics. Presente p você Girl Gemini ou Xinxinha.

Nosso Saga ta lindinho nessa fic *-*

_Blá blá blá = _Pensamentos

**Blá blá blá =** Partes da música

Blá blá blá = Narração

"Blá blá blá" = Fala

Os raios de sol entram pela janela mirando a cama, e deitada confortavelmente nela está um homem de cabelos azuis, o lençol que cobria o corpo escultural estava jogado no chão, a claridade do dia começou iluminando os pés do homem que ali residia, subindo vagarosamente, à medida que ia amanhecendo os raios de sol foram iluminando aquele corpo perfeito como uma carícia. Acariciando cada músculo bem definido pelos anos de treinamento, passando por cada cicatriz como se beijasse as lembranças das batalhas já enfrentadas por aquele cavaleiro, depois de passear sem restrições a luminosidade chega no rosto másculo de Saga. O cavaleiro acorda tateando a cama como se procurasse alguém ou alguma coisa, ele se senta de sopetão na cama olhando para os lados até se lembrar aonde ele está, ele se encontra em um quarto de hotel, em uma cama enorme, que parecia ainda maior sem sua amada nela, acordou como se alguém o acariciasse, e por isso achou ter sentido as mãos de sua amada, sua mulher, sua vida: SAMYLLA.

Já fazia quinze dias que estava fora de casa, quinze dias de reuniões, visitações de obras, revisando gastos com empresários chatos, lendo e assinando pilhas de papéis.

Saga levantou-se de sua cama e foi tomar um banho, seu dia seria cheio teria uma reunião logo cedo, a última reunião e poderia voltar para casa, pegaria o primeiro vôo da tarde, ele estava representando a fundação Graac.

De banho tomado seu café da manhã chegou no quarto, tomou o café achando muito estranho comer sozinho, como fazia falta a voz e os risos de Samylla logo de manhã, naquele dia especialmente estava sentindo a falta dela, talvez porque já estivesse perto de voltar e a saudade apertou em seu peito.

"Hum, a Sá adoraria essa geléia de amora, depois da reunião vou passar na cidade vê se eu compro um pote pra ela" – Saga sorri sozinho pensando na namorada.

**Clarear**

**Paisagens**

Depois da reunião Saga resolveu passear pela cidade ver se encontrava a geléia pra sua loira, ele pára em um restaurante pede um café, estava sem fome, e fica a admirar a paisagem do local, já passara pela aquela cidade várias vezes, mas naquele dia a cidade parecia estar mais bonita, mais verde.

**Mergulhar**

**Ir bem fundo**

**Prá te encontrar**

_Eu lembro do dia em que conheci ela, Samylla... Como nós nos apaixonamos, agora que estamos juntos, eu faria tudo por ela, não existirá obstáculos nem barreiras para o nosso amor, eu desejo fazê-la a mulher mais feliz de toda Grécia. _

**Sem miragens**

**Poder então acreditar...**

Saga achara o amor verdadeiro. _Agora eu tenho certeza de que estou amando, não é igual o poder, nem a ganância que já tomaram meu coração e minha mente, isso é diferente, é diferente do amor que sinto por meu irmão, da devoção para com minha Deusa, a obrigação com minha Deusa não mudara, é um calor reconfortante, mas o amor por Samylla é único, inexplicável, meu coração bate mais forte_ – Saga sorrindo feliz bebendo seu café.

**Viajar**

**Sem fronteiras**

_Para o meu amor não há fronteiras eu sinto que com ela eu posso tudo, que viajar o mundo todo não é nada comparado ao seu sorriso e ouvir um "eu te amo" de seus lábios, acordar ao seu lado todas as manhãs é mais gostoso que os vinhos da Itália, as tortilhas do México, até mais gostoso que a tal feijoada que o Deba trouxera certa vez do Brasil. _

**Te mostrar**

**Tudo aquilo**

**Que eu gostar**

_Mas estar com ela, fazer as coisas que eu gosto com ela é muito melhor, comer a feijoada com ela, ela me fazendo comer até o matinho verde e a laranja. Eu sinto que eu posso mostrar tudo que eu gosto para ela que ela não vai se assustar ou fugir, ela vai curtir comigo e mesmo que ela não goste, ela estará comigo seja assistindo futebol ou jogando truco._

**Mil maneiras**

**Sentir o mundo**

**Respirar...**

_Ela me fez ver o mundo de mil maneiras, olhar as mesmas coisas sob óticas diferentes e sob a ótica dela, me fez ver o mundo mais bonito, mais colorido, sentir a calma nas manhãs quentes da Grécia, ouvir os passarinhos cantando enquanto estamos deitados na cama com preguiça de levantar._

**Poder viver**

**Com alegria**

_Agora eu posso dizer que eu sou feliz, eu com tudo que eu fiz e tudo que eu passei tive acesso a essa dádiva que é a felicidade, ao seu lado eu achei a felicidade completa, eu achei que depois que tudo que eu fiz eu não poderia ser feliz de forma completa, mas isso prova que a minha Deusa me perdoou. _Uma lágrima de alegria correu pela face do cavaleiro.

**E sem ter medo**

**De falar**

_Ela sabe cada parte e cada pedacinho de mim eu tendo dito ou não, as vezes basta um olhar para nos entendermos, um sorriso. Para ela eu não tenho medo de falar o que eu sinto, e o que eu acho, tudo o que eu já passei e o que eu desejo passar com ela, que desejo passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado._

**No coração**

**A poesia**

**A verdade**

**Vai me abraçar...**

_Agora eu entendo quando os poetas dizem que a partir dos olhos da sua amada eles escrevem e pintam, o amor é inspirador ao lembrar da amada, da cor dos seus cabelos loiros como o sol, mas os cabelos de minha amada são de um loiro que o sol não tem, sua pele é mais macia e delicada que as pétalas das flores._

**Num lugar**

**Bem tranquilo**

_Mesmo eu sendo conhecido pelas minhas farras, minhas bagunças e noitadas, que odiava um dia calmo, um lugar tranqüilo, agora quando estou com ela posso estar numa RAVE como num sítio no meio do nada para mim é maravilhoso da mesma forma, mas para a minha sorte a minha loira gosta de uma farra também, somos dois bagunceiros e ainda quando junta meu irmão e a Sullamyta, a bagunça é certa, nós transformamos qualquer lugar em uma festa.- _Saga ri sozinho pensando na família que agora aumentara.

**Nesse mar**

**Verde musgo**

**Do teu olhar**

_Quando olho para os seus olhos verdes eles me transmitem uma paz tão grande, eu me perco nos seus olhos e mergulhado neles o ambiente não importa, nem as pessoas em volta, muito menos as conversas, os outros cavaleiros vivem me enchendo quando estou conversando e foco seus olhos e paro o que eu estou fazendo e fico olhando para ela mergulhado e totalmente entretido em seus olhos e eles ficam lá me chamando quando vejo já levei um tapa ou já me jogaram alguma coisa em mim que me trás de volta para a realidade, e quando a Samylla percebe que eu estou 'brisando' olhando para ela, ela ri de uma forma deliciosa e eu acabo ficando vermelho._

Saga pagou seu café e saiu para procurar a geléia amora para a sua loira, comprou a geléia e foi para o hotel feliz pensando se ela iria gostar da geléia. No hotel foi arrumar sua mala para voltar para casa já que finalmente tinha acabado os afazeres que o prendiam naquela cidade.

**Para sempre**

**Eu sei que vou**

**Me encontrar...**

_O mais gostoso de voltar para casa depois de uma sessão de reuniões e missões longe é saber que ela estará em casa me esperando de braços abertos com saudades e com aquele sorriso que eu amo, os cabelos os vento grego na porta da casa de gêmeos me vendo subir as escadas e eu adoro quando eu to chegando e ela vem e pula no meu colo me enchendo de beijos, e em sua boca eu me encontro, eu me perco, e sei que junto a ela que é o meu lugar._

Saga terminara de arrumar sua mala e sai para o aeroporto, já no avião ficou pensando na chegada em casa e adormeceu pensando no seu amor. Acordou quando o piloto anunciava que já tinham permissão para pousarem no aeroporto grego. Saga desceu do avião com cara de sono e saiu para o saguão do aeroporto, ele andando calmamente pelo saguão quando alguém pula em suas costas e ele se assusta, mas logo já descobre quem é quando cai no seu rosto uma cabeleira loira e recebe um beijo na nuca, Saga larga a mala no chão e pega sua loira no colo e gira com ela no meio do aeroporto atraindo olhares de todos.

Saga pensa feliz "nossa ela me mudou mesmo".

Ele a coloca no chão e a beija aqueles beijos de novela e sussurra um "Eu te amo" em seu ouvido.

Fim XD


End file.
